A Shoehorned Moment
by Andreax
Summary: This is an all things missing scene


Title: A Shoehorned Moment

Author:Andrea

Rating: NC-17

Category: MSR, missing scene, Mulder POV

Disclaimer: GA and DD's, not mine, besides it's a tribute

Spoilers: do I need this anymore. It's been almost 10 years since the show went off the air, if there's an ep you haven't seen, it's your own damn fault.

Acknowledgemnts: Thank you to Mimic, Karen and Dan for beta reading. Mimic your kung fu is the best! Thanks to Tanya for her insight and support.

Author's note: This is my second attempt at an all things missing scene/post-ep. After listening to GA's commentary on the ep, I wanted to give it another go.

Feedback: Do I have to beg?

Once I'd covered Scully with the blanket, I stood up to look at her. I found it simply amazing how quickly she could go from having a very profound conversation to being fast asleep. Despite her ability to crash anytime, anywhere - a skill she claimed to have acquired during her residency - I knew if I left her sleeping upright with her head tilted to one side, she'd wake extremely stiff and sore.

The trick was moving her without waking her. Sometimes all it took was a touch to her shoulder and I wanted her to sleep. After the weekend she had, she definitely needed her rest. While I was in England chasing phantom crop circles, she was here, running my errands and having her entire outlook on the world turned inside out. I would have given anything to have been here for her. But then would any of this have happened? Probably not.

Before I chanced moving her, I retrieved a pillow from my bed and put it at the end of the couch. My height afforded me a long arm span, so I could slip one hand behind her head and the other under her knees. As gently as possible, I moved her head to the pillow and put her feet on the couch. As soon as she was horizontal, she murmured something incoherent and rolled to her side.

Straightening up, I stared down at her again. I couldn't help wondering if her dreams had changed since her revelation. I also wondered what said revelation meant to us. Not us, Mulder and Scully, intrepid FBI agents, but Mulder and Scully who'd recently been spending more time together. Part of me thought Scully was around more because she was still trying to make amends for that time with Spender when her normally spot-on judgement had let her down. Another part of me hoped she was spending time with me for an entirely different reason.

When I'd finally come to the realization that there would never be a perfect time for Scully and me, I confessed my feelings to her. I knew we could no longer wait for things to settle down so we could focus on us. It was never going to happen. We were going to have to shoehorn our moments of happiness in where we could get them. All that needed to happen was for Scully to realize that "happily ever after" was not in the cards for us. What I was pretty damn sure we could accomplish was "happier than we are now ever after". I'd spent the last year trying to show that to her. Of course, there had been a few missteps along the way which was why we were destined to be happier and not live a fairy tale.

Honestly, I never actually thought Scully expected a fairy tale relationship with me, but I knew she had definite preconceptions about how life with her significant other should be. She had clung to those notions ferociously for seven years. It didn't matter what roadblock was thrown up in front of her, Scully's dreams were still surrounded by that white picket fence. I couldn't help hoping the past weekend convinced her that particular dream was no longer in her future. I was fairly certain no suburbs loomed in our future. Given our history, any fences I envisioned were either barbed or razor wire.

I could only pray that after her consciousness-raising weekend, Scully finally accepted it too. That's what it sounded like she'd been trying to say; all of her choices had led her to me. I hoped I wasn't reading too much into the saga she'd shared with me.

But even if she had started to think about a relationship with me, I knew it wasn't a decision she'd make lightly. Aside from how quickly Scully had trusted me as her partner, every other change between us occurred glacially. I didn't expect this to be any different. Working with Scully taught me patience and she was definitely worth the wait.

A year ago, looking at her would've made my heart ache but for some reason, as I stood and watched her eyes moving behind her lids, all I felt was peace. I wasn't sure if that meant I'd grown accustomed to her being just out of my reach or if, in my heart, I knew something had changed. Despite that, I knew if she woke up and found me staring at her, she'd be uncomfortable, so I took a deep breath and turned around.

It was still too early for me to hit the hay, but I went into the bedroom anyway to watch TV. After stripping to my boxers, I climbed into bed and settled in. It didn't take me long to find a movie. I couldn't ever remember being unable to find something on the tube to watch. It was here The King and I parted ways. I could never shoot my television. We were good friends.

Either I'd made a poor movie choice or I was more tired than I'd thought, but the next thing I knew I woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing. Checking the clock, I discovered it was 12:30. The movie I'd been watching was over and a new one was well underway. I flicked the TV off using the remote and waited for Scully.

I smiled at her when she appeared in the doorway. "Hey." "Sorry, I fell asleep." She returned my smile sheepishly as she stepped into the room.

"You obviously needed the sleep." I shrugged.

She nodded. "I was pretty tired."

The streetlight outside my window cast a warm yellow light over her as she stood at the foot of my bed. I waited for her to tell me she should go home, but she just stood there. In the semi-darkness I couldn't see her eyes well enough to hazard a guess at what she was thinking.

"Are you planning to head home?" I finally broke the silence. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'd really rather stay here." She nodded at the bed.

I chuckled. "Couch uncomfortable? No problem, I still sleep there all the time." I slid out of bed and headed toward the door.

"I meant with you, Mulder," she said evenly.

Stopping immediately, I turned to face her. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I'd been waiting for her to catch up with me for a year and when she finally did, I just stood there like an idiot.

"Is that all right?" She still sounded remarkably calm.

I had the presence of mind to bob my head. I hoped she interpreted my reaction as awe and not indifference. When a small smile played at her lips, I knew she had me figured out.

Her hands went to the hem of her green sweater. When she started to take it off, I found my voice.

"Stop," I said breathlessly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Let me," I requested as I closed the distance between us.

Her smile lit up her face as her hands fell away, but she said nothing. Before my hands replaced hers on the sweater, I dipped my head toward hers. When I saw her lips part in anticipation, a jolt of excitement ran through me. My cock was painfully hard when I pulled her close.

She groaned into my mouth. I felt her hands on my ass as she pressed herself more firmly against me. Without her heels on, the height difference between us was close to a foot. I didn't want to stay hunched over to kiss her, so instead of her sweater, I undid her skirt. I helped its progress to the floor by sliding my hands under the waistband and running them over her ass. I noticed that the pantyhose she'd been wearing earlier were gone.

I straightened up to smile down at her. When she lifted her eyes toward me, what I saw there sent a second jolt straight to my groin. I had never seen her eyes like this - not once in the seven years we'd been together. They weren't the bright blue that reflected happiness, or the greenish blue of sadness. They weren't the piercing blue of anger that I was all too familiar with. The little bit of blue that was still visible around her enormously dilated pupils was the exact color of the summer sky on the Vineyard.

"What?" she murmured as she brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

"Your eyes," I told her in a raspy voice. "So beautiful."

"You stopped kissing me, which I was thoroughly enjoying, by the way, to tell me that my eyes are beautiful?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Sorry, no, I stopped kissing you because I was wondering how you managed to lose your pantyhose."

"I left them in the bathroom," she informed me with a sexy little half smile.

"Ah." I nodded, still smiling. So she'd known I wouldn't say no. "But that wasn't the only reason. I also wanted to do this." I bent quickly to grip the cheeks of her ass and pick her up.

Putting her legs around me, she leaned in to resume our kiss. Her arms and legs were strong enough to support her own weight, leaving my hands free to explore. Sliding them under her sweater, which I'd failed to remove as promised, I relished the silky warmth of her skin. My fingers found the clasp of her bra and quickly opened it. It must be like riding a bike, because it had been a while, but my digits performed like experts.

I didn't bother trying to take her bra off. Instead I pushed it out of my way. Scully's whole body seemed to vibrate when my thumbs brushed against her nipples. When she tightened her legs around me, I could feel how hot her pussy was. In spite of how sexy this little make-out session was, she still had far too many clothes on.

"Sweater," I mumbled into her mouth.

Reaching down to grab the hem, I pulled the offending garment up. Scully took one hand at a time from around my neck to pull her arms out of the sleeves. We had to break our kiss to pull it over her head. Then we repeated the first two steps in order to get her bra off. When there were no more barriers, I closed my hands over her breasts.

"God that feels good," she panted before thrusting her tongue into my mouth. At the same time she squeezed me with her thighs, pressing her heat against me more firmly.

By that point, I'd had enough of standing, so I carried her to the bed. In my head, I imagined myself kneeling on the bed and gently laying her down, but her weight threw me off balance and we tumbled to the bed with me on top of her.

Our teeth bumped together, but it didn't seem to faze Scully. She went on kissing me with far more gusto than I'd expected. Her feelings for me were obviously even deeper than I'd hoped.

That realization spurred me into action. Reaching down, I pushed at her thong; the last barrier to having her completely naked beneath me. She was busy divesting me of my boxers and was successful quickly. Being a resourceful woman, when they were out of her reach, she snagged the waistband with her toes to push them off completely.

I was momentarily distracted from my task when her hand closed around my cock. The appreciative noise she made into mouth only served to sidetrack me further. I realized I was being remiss when she released me and began working on her own panties. It seemed she wanted no more obstacles between us either.

Deciding I should do the gentlemanly thing and assist her, I reached between us, only to be distracted again. When my fingers brushed her trimmed pubic hair her mouth fell away from mine as she sighed. Forgetting what I was meant to be doing, I slipped my hand down further. As soon as I felt how hot and wet she was, I knew what I had to do.

There was no sensuous kissing my way to my target. No, I practically launched myself backwards down the bed. In seconds I was between her legs. Two seconds later the thong was gone.

"Mulder," she said softly as I pushed her legs farther apart.

"Mmm?" I didn't lift my eyes as I stroked her softly with my fingertips. This was one part of Scully I'd never seen before.

"You don't have to." Her voice was muted.

"Want to," I told her as I spread her lips apart.

"But I don't need the foreplay," she said insistently.

"I can see that." I chuckled as I dipped a finger into her wetness. "So just enjoy."

"But I was so busy today that I didn't have a chance to shower," she finally admitted.

"For God's sake woman!" I said in consternation. "Is there anything you won't argue with me about? Are you worried about how you smell?"

She nodded; once.

"You smell phenomenal, amazing, delicious and very aroused." I stuck my nose right between her lips, moved my head back and forth and breathed deeply. Then, sliding my nose up further, I made sure it rubbed her clit before I rested my chin on her mons. "You smell incredible, Scully. Okay?"

She'd raised herself up on her elbows and was regarding me with a slightly amused look, but it faded before she spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Decide for yourself." I scrambled up the bed quickly and kissed her deeply, making her collapse to the bed again. "So?" I broke the kiss to ask.

My cock was now pressed into her slippery softness. With a slight adjustment, I could've been inside of her. I fought to focus on what I'd been doing.

"It's a little musky and earthy, I guess," she admitted shyly.

"Mmm, exactly." I grinned and waggled my eyebrows at her as I resumed my position. "And Scully, it's you I want to taste and smell, not your favorite soap," I explained as I spread her lips apart again. "Okay?" I punctuated my question by running my tongue over her.

"Oh God," she gasped and lifted her hips.

I took that opportunity to slip my hands under her cheeks. That allowed me to not only tilt her hips up, but I was able to enjoy the feel of her nicely round ass, too. I positioned my hands so I could still hold her open with my thumbs.

It didn't take me long to discover what Scully liked. Well, she seemed to enjoy everything I did, but I got the biggest reaction when I circled her clit with my tongue and then gave it a dab. But I still licked, nibbled and sucked every millimeter of her sex. She squirmed, rocked her hips, and clutched at my hair to let me know I was getting it right. But the part that surprised me the most was the talking. She didn't shut up the entire time. She wasn't speaking in complete sentences and she wasn't instructing me, thankfully, she just talked.

"Yes Mulder. Feels so good, Mulder. Oh my God. Oh, oh, oh. Yes, yes, yes. Mulder!" She went on and on and I loved it.

When her vocalizations became more frantic I knew she was close. After sliding my right hand out from under her, I slipped two fingers inside of her, which made her gasp. Then I concentrated on circling and dabbing as I moved my fingers. In less than a minute her back arched off the bed. Her internal muscles clamped around my fingers and her clit pulsed under my tongue. Her entire body seemed to quake and for the first time since I began my ministrations, she was quiet.

It took me several seconds to realize that was because she was holding her breath. When I increased the pressure on her clit, she cried out wordlessly and came again at least once, possibly more. I wouldn`t know which until I had a chance to investigate further. I hoped it wouldn't be long until knew every last sexual nuance about her.

When she finally stopped shuddering, I kissed my way back to her mouth, pausing to sample her breasts. She had stopped talking, but she sighed and moaned in a languid yet erotic way. Once I reached her mouth, she returned my kisses lustily, so I was surprised when she pushed my face away; albeit gently.

"I know I said I was enjoying the kissing, Mulder, but now I really want you - oh my God," she interrupted herself to groan as I complied with her request before she finished making it.

I didn't have time to enjoy the sultriness of her voice. I was too busy with an 'oh my God' moment of my own. I was overwhelmed by a flood of emotions.

"Scully," I choked out with my cheek pressed against hers. "I love you so much."

It had been such a long time since I'd felt anything other than my own hand, the sensation of being inside of her took my breath away. This had to be what was meant by a born again virgin, but it felt far more incredible than I remember my first time feeling.

"I could stay like this forever," I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, it does feel good, but I bet with a little motion, it would feel even better," she said with a lusty little chuckle.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help smiling. It thrilled me that Scully used humor in bed. Then I realized that there was a whole new aspect of her for me to discover and I'd only scratched the surface, well licked the surface. I lifted my head to smile down at her. "Let's test that theory."

I watched her eyes as I began to move. On my first stroke, they rolled back. The look of pure pleasure on her face inspired me to increase my pace. She was so incredibly sexy and beautiful and responsive that it was probably a good thing we'd waited to consummate our relationship. A few years ago, with the input she was giving me, I would've been finished by now.

I watched as she fought to focus on my face. "Mulder," she breathed. "You're so beautiful. Kiss me! Please!"

As I lowered my lips to hers, she slid both hands into my hair to hurry my progress. As soon as our mouths met, the speed of our lovemaking accelerated. I was momentarily worried that I was being too rough but then she moaned. After that all I could process was how incredible this felt and that it was Scully. I hadn't been revelling in those facts very long before incredible was surpassed by utterly, inexpressibly mind-blowing as she grew tighter inside.

"God, Scully," I tried to say softly, but it came out as a grunt.

"Yes, Mulder!" she cried as her body went rigid.

When I felt her internal muscles begin to ripple, I lifted my head and forced my eyes open to watch. I discovered her face contorted in ecstasy and that precipitated my orgasm. My toes curled, my quads shook, my ass clenched and my abs began to quiver. As a flush of heat rushed over my skin, I clamped my mouth over hers and thrust my tongue into her mouth. Even during the explosive release of my climax, I could feel Scully quaking beneath me.

When my body was completely spent, I collapsed on top of her. She tightened her arms and legs around me and held me there.

"I love you, Mulder," she whispered. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"Seems like a really good time to say it to me," I told her. My lips were against the skin of her throat, so my words were a little muffled.

"You know me well enough to realize that I wouldn't have taken this step if I didn't love you. Right?" she asked as she caressed my back.

"Yes, Scully, as soon as the words 'I meant with you, Mulder' left your lips, I knew," I sighed contentedly.

"Mmm, good." She sounded tired, in a much better way than she had earlier.

When I attempted to push up to look at her, I discovered that our skin was slippery.

"You're very sweaty, Miss Scully." I grinned at her.

"I wonder whose fault that is?" She chuckled. "I'm definitely going to need a shower now."

"Take one in the morning...with me," I suggested as I rolled to my back, pulling her on top of me.

"Mulder, we have work tomorrow. I can't go in wearing the same clothes from today -"

"No one from work saw you," I interrupted her to point out.

"That's not the point. Do you have conditioner, a blow dryer, a straightening iron, make-up?"

"Okay, okay," I surrendered, giving her a squeeze. "But please don't leave now. I want to hold you."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She snuggled against me. "But I'll have to get up early to give me enough time to drive home and get ready. Okay?"

"Sure." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm just not ready to end this moment yet."

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'll explain later."

"M'kay."

Even if I had explained, she wouldn't have heard me. She was asleep within seconds. I stayed awake to savor the moment. I had no idea how many we'd get.

end 


End file.
